


Simulations and Support

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Two a.m. is, apparently, a good time for both gladiator battles and wishing for home.





	Simulations and Support

**Author's Note:**

> I get a lovely warm feeling in my heart whenever I think of supportive Klance… Hope you enjoy the fic!

It was nearly two in the morning, according to Pidge’s homemade clock, and Lance still stared wide awake at his ceiling. The sheets seemed too hot and too cold at the same time; his legs itched to move despite the rigorous training of the day before. He groaned and rolled out of bed, hoping that a glass of water would calm his racing thoughts.

He was padding past the simulation room when a clang and muffled shout came from within. Lance peered inside through the small window to find Keith slicing at a gladiator fruitlessly. The robot punched the red paladin’s stomach with a gleaming metal fist, and Lance ran through the door as his teammate fell. A shot from his gun sent the enemy’s head to the ground, and Keith picked himself up and glared.

“I could have gotten that. I didn’t need your help,” Keith muttered. Lance rose an eyebrow.

“Please. We all got bruised enough this afternoon; there’s no way you could take on a-” He checked the settings screen. “Are you insane?! These things are lethal, Keith! You can’t just waltz around fighting a super-high level robot at two in the morning!”

“I’m just curious what you’re doing at this time of night,” Keith retorted. Lance’s anger dissipated, replaced with exhaustion as he remembered why he was awake. “I just couldn’t sleep, alright? Happens all the time.” Keith’s indigo eyes narrowed in confusion. “Why would you of all people have insomnia? I thought you had some sort of precious beauty routine to uphold.”

“Of course! It takes effort to be this gorgeous,” Lance said flippantly. Keith rolled his eyes and began to turn to the simulator when a look of realization crossed his features. “Are you homesick?” Keith asked bluntly.

Lance jerked back in surprise, but tried to play it off. “What? Nah, nope, wrong. There’s no way I miss the beach, and the sand between my toes, and the constant hum of family and the ocean waves, and… learning the constellations with Abuela… and…” His tired brain played fuzzy memories of Earth, and he could almost savor the garlic knots on his tongue when Keith disrupted the silence.

“I never really had a connection to Earth,” he stated awkwardly. Lance snapped back to reality, and he looked at Keith, who took a deep breath and continued. “My dad never had any family to speak of, and my mom… It was just me out in the garrison, then the desert. I never felt like there was a reason for me to stay.”

Something resonated inside of Lance. “It’s kind of the same with a big family, too. No such thing as personal attention, unless you did something incredible or awful, like disappear from the face of the planet.” He chuckled, feeling the hollow spot he tried so hard to bury return to the surface. “The garrison cost so much, it’s hard to say which one it was.”

“It’s a good thing we’re here, then,” Keith said thoughtfully. Lance studied him. “What do you mean?”

“The lions chose us out of all the creatures in the universe, so there’s a pretty big reason for us to stay right here,” Keith explained. “Saving the universe isn’t a job given to just anybody.”

Lance stood for a moment, then picked up his bayard, activating it in a briliiant blue flash. “What are you doing?” Keith questioned.

“One person might not be able to take on a deadly machine at two in the morning, but two guys with a reason to beat it just might be able to pull it off,” Lance quipped. He turned around before he could see Keith’s fond smile.

“Simulation start.”


End file.
